The Past Tends to Repeat Itself
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: (PG for minor language) History likes to repeat itself. Isaac's reincarnation finds that out. (Kinda sorta a modern-day twist on the game...)


Testing 1 2 3, testing 1 2 3... Yea!!! It worked!!!

Word Processor is working!!!! I'm back!!!

Of course, I lost all of my saved files, like "Into the Fire" chapter 6...

Well, welcome to my new story 'n stuff, and meet my muse, Torio (My unfortunate, evil Fable character)

Torio: Muse? Me? Ha! Your kidding!

No, I'm not kidding, you get to answer reviews...

Torio: damn...

Right, lets get on with the show, disclaimer Torio!

Torio: Make me!

I'm pretty sure you don't want you Dark Vortex tattoo replaced with a bunny...

Torio: glares and mumbles

Louder!

Torio: BratEDragon does not own Golden Sun our anything else!

_And so the Adepts were reincarnated_

_But evil found a way to reincarnate itself_

_And he tried to take their memories._

_The Wise One prevented this by sealing the memories off in a book_

_The Book of Weyard_

Isaac stared at the blue-haired warrior. Then he looked up. The sun. It was shining a bright gold color. This was all new to him. The place, the clothing, the blue-haired warrior, and especially the sun. Why was he here? Who was he? The sun...

What did this all mean?

Isaac snapped awake after hearing his window crack.

"Hurry up, were gonna be late!" his best friend, Garet, called. Isaac jumped out of bed, got dressed and started to run out the door. He paused for a moment, and stared at the leather-bound book on his dresser. The book that had been haunting his dreams...

"You should burn that damn book." Garet said.

"Why? " Isaac asked.

" 'Cause it's giving you nightmares." Jenna sighed at this comment.

"Unlike you Garet, Isaac actually _reads._" She retorted.

"It's not like he's touched the stupid thing since he found it."

The two kept on arguing, but Isaac wasn't paying any attention. He was thinking about the book.

Isaac had found the book three years ago, during a massive storm. His mother had told him to stay in the basement while she and his father went and helped other people. The book was hidden beneath a small, unnoticeable trap door. When the storm was over, he walked outside and saw four shooting stars. Then he found out that his dad was gone, and Jenna lost her whole family. But something deep inside of him told him that they were only lost, and not dead. After the night he found the book, he never touched it.

"Hey Isaac, are you okay?" Isaac stared at his friend for a long time.

"I'm fine." he managed to say.

Isaac sat in biology class, unable to focus on what the teacher had decided to drone on about today. He kept on thinking about the book. Absentmindedly he moved his pencil back and forth with the weird mind-power he had. He wasn't the only one who had this power. Garet, Jenna and Felix also had these powers, though they differed between them.

"Isaac! I'd expect you to pay attention, because this will be on tomorrows test!"

Isaac stared blankly at the teacher for a moment, then nodded his head yes.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. After school, Isaac ran home to drop off his stuff and head to Garet's house with Jenna. Again, his attention was diverted to the book. He looked at the time, then grabbed the book and ran out the door.

Jenna moaned at the sight of the book.

"Why'd you have to bring it? I'm starting to think it might be cursed..."

"Just figured I should read it." he replied.

"You do realize that Garet is just going to sit there and play Halo all night." Jenna sighed. "Well at least its something else to do than watch him get his ass kicked on the game..."

"That guy..." Isaac muttered, his eyes fixed on a handsome man with icy blue hair that was across the street.

"What about him?" Jenna asked, curious about her friends peculiar behavior.

"He looks exactly like the guy that I saw in my dreams, the blue haired warrior..."

Jenna shook her head. "Do you know how gay that sounds?"

Isaac just stared at the guy, and he looked back with an icy cold glare. After that, Isaac snapped out of his trance.

When Isaac and Jenna got to Garet's house, they found him playing Halo.

"I see you brought that damned book." he said. Isaac just shook his head and sat down. Slowly he opened the book and began to read. He wasn't more than a few words in before he was interrupted.

"Read it out loud." Isaac stared blankly at Garet .

"Read it out loud." he said again.

"Right." Isaac cleared his throat and began to read. "Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard. Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold. But in time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of domination over all that lived... Dreams of conquest and war. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, who sealed the power of Alchemy deep in Sol Sanctum, hidden in Mt. Aleph." (A/N: this is what's wrote on the back of the TLA map)

"Dun dun dun" Garet said jokingly. Jenna was deep in thought.

"What was your dream about?" she asked.

"It was about that blue-haired warrior, and the sun..." Isaac replied.

Garet laughed. "You must be pretty damn secure in your masculinity to say that aloud!"

"See if there is any thing about the 'sun'." Jenna told him.

"The 'Golden Sun'" he replied.

"Read it."

"The town of Vale guarded the secret for many years, until Isaac and Jenna, whose parents died in a storm three years before, disturbed the ancient sanctum..." Isaac trailed off at the last part. Jenna shivered. Garet just laughed.

"You guys are taking this a bit too seriously, betcha it doesn't say anything about a 'Garet' in there." Isaac skim read few paragraphs, before reading aloud once again.

"Isaac and Garet set out to stop Saturos and Menardi, to rescue their friends, and return the elemental stars to their home in Sol Sanctum."

There was a long pause. "Right."

The others paid no attention to Isaac, who was flipping through the pages in the book. In fact, it had gotten quite quiet.

"This is getting creepier and creepier." Isaac muttered to himself.

"What is it now." Garet said as he leaned over to look at what his friend was looking at. "Holy crap! Your picture is in this book!" This comment had gotten Jenna's attention. She looked at the picture that was in the book. It was a picture of a group of eight young warriors. The one in the center looked exactly like Isaac. The one next to him was a red-haired man of about the same age. He looked exactly like Garet. There was a picture that looked like her, too. The rest she couldn't recognize, except for one...

"Felix..." she muttered. There was a long silence.

"Well, now what?" Garet asked.

"We find Sol Sanctum." Isaac said.

"Hate to break it to ya, but there's no 'Mt. Aleph'." Garet replied.

"But there is an Aleph Crater." This was followed by another long silence. The three looked at each other for a long time.

They had arranged to meet at dawn at the Aleph Crater. This way they could avoid their parents (or whoever was in charge of them) and ditch school.

"I want to know how the hell a mountain becomes a crater." Garet stated.

"The Golden Sun." Isaac suggested.

"At least its better than taking the test..."

They were all now standing at the edge of the crater. They looked around at the inside of in. Nothing. No ruins or meteor fragments, or anything that would lead to the creation of a crater.

"There's nothing here." Garet said, "If we head back now, we can still make it to school.."

"What's that?" Jenna asked while pointing to what seemed to be a rock.

"It's a rock, Jenna"

"No," Isaac said, "it looks like it was part of a statue." The three of them climbed down to see it.

It was a part of a statue. With much effort, they had managed to push it out of the way, revealing a hole just big enough for them to fit through.

"I'm not going down there." Garet stated.

"Oh, Garet, come on!" Jenna exclaimed, trying to push him down. Isaac knew his friend better than that.

"Just leave him, he's to scared to go."

"The hell I am!" Garet pushed Isaac out of the way, and jumped down the hole. Isaac just laughed.

"Gets him every time."

Isaac was in the front, much to his dismay. Jenna thought he would be the best leader. She was following close behind. Garet was last, making cheesy horror music. The sanctum itself wasn't in the best of shape. Occasionally, a chunk of ceiling fell. Half the place was burned, as if something blew up in there.

"I think this was a volcano." Jenna stated.

"This place creeps me out." Isaac shivered.

"Aww, is the itty-bitty Isaac scared." Garet mused.

"No, it's just that this place seems so... familiar."

"We have been walking for hours." Jenna whined.

"Don't worry, we'll find something soon." Isaac assured her.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

After a few more hours, they did find something. A portal of some sort.

"Okay, Isaac, you're the leader, you go first."

"Hell no! You go Garet."

The two paused, looked at each other, then Jenna. Jenna just shrugged and walked through.

The room they found themselves in was covered in soot. In the corners of the room, which were only accessible by jumping over some stones, were four glowing stones. Isaac went off to get the stones, followed by Garet.

"This is a bad idea." Garet said nervously.

"Calm down," Isaac tried to assure him, "we already have two of the four stones."

"What happens after you get them."

"Don't know, haven't read that far yet."

Isaac reached out to grab the third star, when darkness came over him. It wasn't an evil sort of darkness, but kind of warm. And familiar.

Isaac looked forward at the adepts back in the main part of the room. But this room wasn't old and soot covered. It was blue, and the floor below was sparkling with water.

There were three people in the room that weren't in there before. One was a woman, and the other two were men. The woman wore red, and one of the guys wore blue. The third person wore forest-type colors, and wore a mask over his face. Isaac already knew what they wanted.

They wanted the elemental stars.

"Don't give it to them!" Kraden shouted out. But he had no choice. They had Jenna.

"How do we know you'll release them if we give you the stars!" Garet shouted back.

Their form of assurance was almost sickening. The man in the mask was Felix. They thought that Jenna's older brother was assurance. But he had no choice. He had to give them the stars.

About midway back to the main platform, he was stopped. A blue-haired man had just teleported in front of him.

"You can give those to me." he said in a smooth tone. Isaac just glared at him.

"Oh, Alex. You're late." the woman said.

His name was Alex...

Isaac was suddenly aware of where he was. Slowly, he got up and dusted the soot off of him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Garet asked. "I picked this up for you." Garet flashed the stone in front of him. Isaac stared blankly for a moment.

"They have Jenna!" He shouted, remembering the memory.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Isaac!!"

The duo jumped up and looked at the main part of the room. Three people were there. One of them wore an army green jacket with the hood covering his face. But Isaac already knew who he was.

"Give us the elemental stars!" The woman shouted. "We'll release your friend if you do!"

"Who the hell are you!" Garet shouted back.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." the blue haired man said, while stepping forward. "I am Saturos." He paused, then gestured to the woman, "And this is Menardi."

"This is a load of crap." Garet whispered to Isaac. Isaac didn't say anything, he just got up. Slowly he started to make his way to the middle platform. Before the midway point, he paused.

"Is your name Felix!" he shouted to the man in the jacket. He looked startled.

"But- how- how did you know my name?" he managed to ask. Jenna turned back to look at him.

"Felix?" she asked. He just looked down and smiled. But that was all she needed to see. "Your alive!"

Isaac just continued forward. _He should be here any minute now..._

Right on cue, Alex teleported in front of him.

"You can give those to me." he said. Reluctantly, he handed the stars over. "You might as well hand over the book, too."

"Don't push your luck." Isaac said sourly. "The book is not with me." That was the truth. Jenna was the one holding the book.

Jenna leaned down in a corner, hurriedly scribbling a note. She paused and looked around, then ripped the page with the picture of the warriors out of the book. Carefully, she folded it up and put it in her pocket.

They were almost to the final star. The Mars Star. Garet was busy complaining, while Isaac just walked along silently. Slowly, he reached out his hand and took the final star.

"The chamber is collapsing!" Felix shouted. But Isaac didn't care. He was busy watching Alex, who seemed like he didn't care, either. Isaac just watched as Jenna was pushed out of the chamber. Her last words to them brought back old memories of his past life.

"Isaac! Garet! Don't die!"

Everything was silent, except for the sound of the cracking rocks. This silence didn't last, though.

"Master Isaac! We must get out of here!"

Isaac looked at the small creature on his shoulder. It was earth colored, and other than that, indescribable. It didn't look like anything else in existence. There was one on Garet's shoulder too, except his was fire colored.

"Master Isaac! It's me, Flint! We must get out of here! The chamber is collapsing!"

"Come on Garet!" Isaac shouted.

"But I've got a bug on me!"

"Hey, I'm not a bug! Flint, I don't thing master Garet recognizes me!"

They had finally gotten back to the center of the chamber. Isaac reached down and picked up the book.

"She's gone" he muttered.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Garet asked Flint.

"Master Isaac can use Return, right?"

"What?" Isaac asked.

"You can't remember how to use your Psynergy? Oh well, try focusing on the entrance of the sanctum."

Isaac did what Flint told him, and the next thing he knew, he was at the entrance of the sanctum.

"That was weird." Garet stated.

"Come on!" Isaac shouted. They climbed out of the sanctum as it collapsed.

Moments later, they were getting told about everything by the djinni. Garet was a bit busy petting Forge, though.

"Aww, he's just like a hamster. Can I keep him?" Garet asked cheerfully.

Isaac ignored him though. He held on to the book tightly.

"Hmm. the page that Jenna ripped out won't restore her memories..." Flint said. Isaac stared at him. "Come to think of it, your memories haven't been completely restored."

Isaac shook his head. "Were going after them, right?"

"How will we know where to go?" Garet asked.

"It's called reading. We're going to read ahead."

Well this chapter is done. Seven friggin' pages long. Hope I don't have that expected of me every time. Most of the questions will be answered in chapter 2. If you review...

I just realized that the Revive icon, it has a little feather.

Torio: What did you think it was?

A syringe -

Torio: Avo help me...

Well, review please

Torio: Flames will be used to burn the little self confidence that the author has!

You hate me, don't you?

Torio: (dryly) I wonder what gave you that idea...


End file.
